How Red Badge really should have ended!
by Mentalgal
Summary: This is how I, a great Jisbon believer, think red badge should have ended. I used the script of the real episode, but thoughts and feelings I have created. Also the last few paragraphs are completely added on!


This story is set at the end and after Red Badge, episode 2x03 of 'The Mentalist'. I do not own the characters or the relationships between characters or anything, I give all credit to Bruno Heller! The majorit of the story really happened, but I've added my Jisbony touch to the story. Hope you like it! Check it out…

Lisbon was unpacking all of her beloved possessions from the box she was forced to pack up her office in once she was fired for being accused of a crime she didn't commit.

She was thinking about everything that had happened in the past two days. Jane had been so nice, and she wouldn't admit it to herself, but she really did like it when he held her in a slight trance, in his strong, safe arms.

Just as she remembered that scene, Samuel Bosco walked in. Bosco obviously liked her. She sort of liked him, but he was a happily married man. She knew his wife, and she would never be with Bosco, and besides, 'his eyes are to close together' she thought, as he was trying to start small talking again with something about Minelli billing her for the glass.

"It's only fair." She said, trying to conclude the conversation as to get alone time with just her and her wondering thoughts again. Sadly, Bosco didn't get the hint.

"You know," he said as Lisbon stopped and forced herself to listen to his meaningless words, "For a cop you make a very convincing lunatic. Jane must be proud."

At the sound of Jane's name, Lisbon's mind began to wonder, but she lassoed her thoughts and pulled them back.

"Maybe it's not good police work," she said, thinking of how much she'd changed since she'd met Jane, "But I have to confess, I enjoyed it, letting loose for once."

Hopefully this would annoy Bosco enough to make him leave. But no, Sam just couldn't take a hint once more.

"Look," he said, "I'm glad you got cleared." His too-close-together eyes staring into hers made a pang of guilt hit her hard. She thought she'd better apologise for leaving him out of their plan. So she did, to which he replied with, "You could have, but you didn't."

Lisbon's discomfort levels rose to a maximum when Bosco suddenly moved closer to her and lowered his voice "You should know, that if it turned out to be you…" he said, and she thought back to the days when he was her boss…

***Flashback***

Lisbon was walking down the corridor, wondering where her boss was. No one else in the team knew, so she was trying to find him alone. Suddenly she saw him walking hurriedly down the corridor. She rushed after him, and stopped him, holding out a file. He took the file and opened it and began to read. She decided to describe the new case.

"An old couple murdered in their house, it looks like Blue Fred again. Maybe-" and then she saw a drop of dark red liquid on her boss' shirt.

"Um... Boss? You have blood on your shirt… what happened?" she asked.

"Teresa you need to come with me." Her boss said, as he lead her to his office. "I need you not to tell anyone, but I killed Blue Fred. Don't worry, they've already called it out as a suicide. You and I are the only two who know."

Lisbon was in shock, but she quickly thought it over on her head. Blue Fred was a serial killer. He deserved it.

"Ok boss, I promise I wont tell a soul." She vowed.

"From this day on I owe you. If you're ever in that sort of trouble, I'll cover for you. I'll get you out of it. God forbid you should ever get in that kind of trouble…"

***End of flashback***

"I know." She said, suddenly serious.

"Just so you do," he said, and Lisbon felt ill with remembering such a horrid thing.

"Enough said," but Bosco didn't leave. Lisbon felt threatened. What was he going to do? Suddenly the door of her office swung open, and the man who had helped her

though such a tough time, even when Bosco didn't fully believe she was innocent, the men with sexy blond hair and beautiful green eyes walked in. Patrick Jane.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jane asked, seeing both Lisbon and Bosco were hiding something.

"No… Night Lisbon." Bosco said as he left her office.

"Night Sam!" Jane added, trying to break the ice.

Jane pulled out a white bag that smelt good. Turns out he'd bought Lisbon donuts. After he handed her the bag, Jane smirked, "I didn't see it… of course!"

"What?" She asked, taking a bite from the delicious cinnamon treat,

"He's in love with you." Jane looked slightly disappointed. He really thought Jisbon had a chance.

Lisbon secretly knew that Bosco admired her, but she loved Jane, and didn't want either of their minds to dwell on the idea of Losco or Bisbon.

"Don't be silly." She replied, with donut still in her mouth.

"I know," he said, "Hard to fathom, but there's no accounting for taste, is there?" he says with a little cheek and another of his smirks.

**From here on I made it completely how I want it! Hope you like it!**

Lisbon blushed and said her favourite word. "Hush!" she said with a flirtatious smile, and deciding to bring up the flirtometer, playfully threw the white paper bag back to Jane.

She turned back to her box as Jane stepped out of the office. She began to continue unpacking the box.

Jane popped his head back in silently and watched her move. He loved her, he knew that, but was he ready to let go of his wife? He didn't know. And did Lisbon even like him?

He watched the body he longed to touch, longed to hold, longed to be close to, as Lisbon happily unpacked the box.

"Hey Teresa," he said. Lisbon swung around in shock and began to choke on her donut.

Conscious of fault, Jane rushed over to Lisbon, put his arms around her and gave her a sudden but gentle squeeze.

The choking stopped. She turned around to face him while his arms were still around her, and he blushed as he realised he was still holding on.

He began to remove his arms, but she held them. Jane stared longingly into her big, green eyes.

She put her arms around his neck, and they leant in, and kissed. Finally both of their wished were granted. Jisbon had begun.


End file.
